The Unexplainable Unexpected
by Angeline EHS
Summary: Like the majority of us, Everly Destry wants more than her everyday life. She seeks adventure and the unexpected. After devising a full-proof plan, she sets out to accomplish just that. However, things take an unexpected turn when her path crosses with that of Alger Slade.
1. Collateral Damage

"I can't handle you anymore, you just don't get it!"

"Well excuse me for having an opinion?"

"Just stop your attitude. I've had enough"

"Fine"

"Fine"

This is not exactly the typical conversation I would have with my dad, but today wasn't your typical day. I'm not sure what it was. Possibly just the smell of lavender that constantly encased our house became too much? Maybe the milk I had at breakfast was slightly expired? Or, most probable, that yearning for something more than my disconsolate existence had finally become too much. Whatever it was I was sure as hell not fine.

I guess my rational brain was drowning in rage when I decided to leave. But, oh man, was my plan full proof. I would wait till midnight, before switching off the alarm system and climbing out of my window. I had already loosened the bolts in the burglar bars outside my window that afternoon. I packed the bare necessities and made sure not to include too much of one thing. I didn't want to hint to any specific location. I wanted the possibilities to be absolutely endless.

Getting out of the security complex would be considerably more complex. Needless to say, I loved a challenge. Around midnight I put my plan in full swing. Within minutes I had escaped the house clad completely in black. Every step further away lessened the restraints it had on me. It was exhilarating. The security complex had a large perimeter with six patrolling guards of which two were constant. We lived on the far west of the perimeter, I bargained that this would leave two guards in my immediate vicinity. Piece of cake. The security cameras and the six foot electrified fence not so much.

After jumping a few fences and crushing many residents prized flowers I spotted the fence. It wasn't its size that put a damper on my heroic exit but rather the security cameras that lined the top. I scanned the area for any sign of flashlights, once satisfied that I was indeed alone, I grabbed a rock from a nearby garden. If I could take out the two cameras on my right and then use that path I should be clear of the others. _Well here goes nothing_, I muttered before hurtling the rock towards the closest camera. It clipped the side, pushing the camera against the electrified fence. Sparks shot out before a horrendous sound pierced the air and all the cameras went dead_. I guess that'll do, but now what to do with that electrified fence? _The fence had continued to buzz, sadly. I couldn't decide whether to find the main supply and somehow shut it off or just try to scale the fence. Both seemed equally dangerous, luckily the sudden flashlights a few hundred meters to my left made the decision for me. Before I knew I was halfway over the fence before I started to feel the shocks through my body. I could hear shouting and I wasn't sure how much was actually my own, so I urged myself over. The guards failed to pursue me, can't say I blame them. That electrified fence hurt like crazy, but I figured, everyone needs a little collateral damage.

After running a few miles, I reached a gas station. There was a convenience store and restaurant a few blocks down. I had no idea where I was, but I liked it that way. Little did I know that entering that restaurant would begin something unexplainable, something unthinkably crazy and utterly turn everything upside-down. In that restaurant, my path would cross with that of Alger Slade.


	2. The Stare Off

The restaurant looked a little run-down. The grey paint was peeling off the sides and only one of the five lights worked, casting an eerie glow around the entrance. As I walked closer I tried to decipher the name of the restaurant but only two letters were lit up, a large 'E' and a curly 'S', which preceded to help me in no regard.

The large wooden door creaked remarkably loud and the side got jammed as I tried to open it. Ok, maybe it was **a lot** run-down. It took me awhile to get the side loose and when the door finally swung open I was greeted by a tall dark- haired boy roughly a few years older than myself. He looked somewhat amused. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked past so I lifted my gaze defiantly to meet his. The last thing I wanted was a crazed stalker following me around at one in the morning. His eyes were a deep blue and there was an unmistakable kindness in them. He continued to hold my gaze, so me being me, looked straight back at him… until I walked into a waitress.

I found myself embarrassed and covered in cream soda. The waitress, an old woman with a brown bob, apologized profusely as she reached down to pick up her tray. I reached down to help and assured her I was probably more to blame than her. I was about to pick up one of the glasses when someone beat me to it. I looked up and the dark-haired boy was directly opposite me. He picked up another glass before looking up at me, just the hint of a smile playing on his lips. I felt extremely annoyed.

After cleaning up everything, I headed in the direction of a door to my far left, assuming it was a bathroom. Sure enough it was and in the reflection of the cracked mirror I could see my blue shirt was completely drenched. As I changed into a new shirt I thought back to my house. They probably hadn't even realised I was gone yet, but I didn't care. It was in the past and I was already living in my future.

I left the bathroom and sure enough there he was again, casually leaning over the counter and I watched as he handed the waitress, which I had previously collided with, a few notes. They exchanged a few words and he turned around to face me as if he knew I had been standing there the whole time.

He strode over to me and gave me a sheepish smile, "I settled the bill for the glass."

"You didn't have to" I found myself feeling a little annoyed that he felt he had to help me out.

He smiled, "Well I sort of instigated the whole thing by challenging you to a stare off."

"Which I definitely won," I added.

"No way, knocking over a waitress is immediate disqualification!" He laughed.

I felt myself laughing. There was something about him, something which I found myself wanting more of.

He held out his hand, "Alger Slade"

I took it and gave a slight curtsy, "Everly Destry"

"Well Miss Destry, I do believe a rematch is in order?" He motioned to a table facing the window.

"Most definitely, Mr Slade and you shalt lose again." I said in a mock posh accent.

The waitress returned and gave us each a menu. The laminating was peeling off on the corners and I noticed more than one spelling error. I watched Alger as he paged through the menu, his eyebrows knit together as he concentrated.

"So what are you going to have?" He asked still looking intently at the menu.

"Hmm, I think a cream soda," I said with a smirk.

"I always did like a girl who plays with fire," He said hinting at my previous encounter with cream soda.

I laughed and found myself still staring at those deep blue eyes.


	3. High Stakes

"So tell me, why on earth would you be out here at midnight, in an ancient restaurant, in the middle of a dead beat town?" He looked concerned but I could see the interest in his eyes.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing. I'm more concerned about the fact that I'm here talking to a boy I barely know!" I laughed.

"Exactly! This is me trying to make our predicament slightly less odd by getting to know you!" He raised an eyebrow to emphasise his point.

"I think I just had enough," I looked off into the distance my thoughts travelling to my family. I wondered how they would react. If they would even care.

His reply pulled me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "Enough of what?"

"Of just knowing exactly when and what will happen and not having any way of changing it."

"Oh, I see. Wait, you didn't…. you're not?" His eyes widened as he spoke.

"Running away? Well yes, exactly."

I told him all about the day's events and he understood. He never chastised or gave me a stern look, but simply listened. When I had finished he sat back and just shook his head.

"You sure have guts. I admire it." He smiled at me before calling the waitress to bring the bill. After he paid we left the restaurant and he looked at me. "So where are you headed?"

"I wanted to stop at the convenience store and then catch a bus down south," I replied.

"I'll go with you to the store?" He offered and I nodded.

The store was only a slight upgrade from the restaurant. The lights at least worked and the door did not threaten to fall off its hinges, but almost every shelf was skew and upon inspection of the products, many were expired. Alger held up a loaf of bread and raised his eyebrows, the packet was visibly lined with fungus. I pulled a horrified expression.

The store was completely empty, apart from the cashier. He had a deep throaty cough and his red hair was starting to turn grey. He was friendly and greeted us with a warm smile as we passed him.

We had just passed the dairy isle when I noticed a large man with a thick moustache enter the store. I kept my eyes on him as he walked toward the man at the till. He had captured Alger's attention as well. There was something odd about him. For a few seconds everything was normal, until I saw the cashier's face. He looked absolutely terrified and I watched as he stumbled nervously over his words.

I could not figure out what the source of his distress was until I felt Alger step closer to me.

"He has a gun," He whispered so low that only I could hear.

I felt myself take a step back. My body turned to ice. Alger stepped in front of me as the strange man turned around.

"I'll shoot them if you don't hurry up!" The man snarled. I noticed he was missing several teeth and a large portion of his right eyebrow.

Alger took a step forward and I felt myself scream inside. I reached my hand out to touch his back.

He spoke calmly, "Sir, I think you should put the gun down."

"Like hell I will! Stay back!" The man yelled angrily.

The cashier was hurriedly emptying the till and in his haste, knocked a basket of mints over. The basket hit the ground and the mints sprawled out over the floor. The man with the gun turned around, distracted by the noise. Before I could do anything, Alger lurched forward. He grabbed the man's arm trying to wrestle the gun free, but the man was considerably larger and was overpowering him more by the second. I felt helpless as I watched the man wrestle him to the floor, his arm around Alger's neck, crushing his windpipe.

I couldn't find the cashier. He must have run into the back room. Alger was turning blue and I could feel panic rising in my stomach. I looked around and spotted a few tins, I was about to pick one up when I heard a police siren. The man let go of Alger and stood up hurriedly. His gun trained on the door. I could see him debating whether to run or fight. Red and blue lights lit up the convenience store as the cop car grew closer. The man turned to run and Alger jumped up after him. _Stop! Stop Alger! Let him go, _I directed my thoughts at him. Alger stopped and looked at me in disbelief and then I heard the gun go off. Alger fell, clutching at his shoulder as the man ran out of the store.

I ran over to him. The blood was rushing from his left shoulder. Fast.


	4. Precious Time

**Author's Note:**

**I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate your opinions. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It's as if time froze and everything around us ceased to exist. It was just me and him. The blue had left his face only to be replaced by a ghastly white. I knew touching him was going to hurt and that I would feel exactly what he felt, but I reached out anyway. As soon as my hand made contact with the back of his neck, I felt it, a thousand tiny stabs running through my left shoulder. I wanted to scream as the pain sent shudders through me. I tried to turn it off, creating barricades in my mind to seclude the pain. It only succeeded in lessening it, but it was almost bearable, I could endure it.<p>

I searched for his pulse. It was there, faint but still there, fighting. By now, his shirt was completely soaked with blood. I swore under my breath. He was losing too much blood.

"Stay with me," I whispered.

His eyes opened for a faint moment and then I heard it. _I'm not going anywhere. _

What on earth!? I felt my eyes grow wide. There was no denying it, the words were as clear as day in my head. I could feel my jaw drop in shock. My lips lacked the words my heart wished to say.

The policeman's arrival jolted me out of my daze. I watched as the cashier rushed over to him.

"We got him," the policeman, a tall, strong looking man in his early twenties, boomed in a deep voice.

"Thank goodness for your quick response to my phone call. Things could have been much worse." The cashier replied.

_Worse? _I wanted to scream at him. Alger was lying in my arms covered with blood. There was no way this situation could be _worse_! I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me, threatening to burst.

"Is there an ambulance?!" I practically screamed at them.

"Yes, but it's still quite a few miles away, Miss," the officer said looking anxiously at Alger.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" the panic was now evident in my voice.

"About twenty minutes," the cashier replied.

_It's too far_, I muttered, _too little time_. Alger was on the brink of passing out and the blood... there was so much blood. "I bet I can do it in ten,"

I could hear the officer trying to stop me and then his words disappeared and all I heard was, _left pocket, blue Jeep out front. _The words loud in my head, almost as if I had thought them myself. My hands were shaking as I searched Alger's left chest pocket, the blood was seeping through it. I pulled out the key and hastily put it into my own pocket.

"Help me lift him!" I cried to the men.

"Miss, I don't think that's..."

"Help me!" I shouted. My words charged with anger and panic.

The officer rushed over as I lifted Alger's right side. Almost immediately, the pain shot through my left side causing me to stumble. He was in a lot of pain. "Be careful!" I choked out.

The officer glanced over at me worriedly before lifting Alger's left side. _Gosh_, _he was heavy_, I could feel myself struggle under his weight and the pain was still there, still threatening to tear through me. We half-lifted, half-dragged Alger to his blue Jeep. I climbed into the driver's seat, whilst the cashier hurriedly gave me directions to Albany State Hospital. As soon as he finished, I reversed out of the parking lot and pressed my foot so hard on the accelerator that I thought it might go through the bottom of the car.

The streets were devoid of activity. The further away I drove the more we plunged into darkness. I glanced over at Alger, strewn over the passenger seat, the faint streetlights illuminating his pale face. I put my hand against his cheek to see if I could get a better reading on his shoulder. Immediately, my left shoulder felt like it was on fire. The jolt causing me to swerve the car precariously far to the left. I swore, the bullet had gone straight through his arm thus causing two bleeding points which led to the severe bleeding. I searched further and I soon realised how much worse the wound had gotten. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel sweat beading on my forehead.

"You'll be fine. Almost there." I whispered trying to sound calm. _Okay…_ but this time the voice wasn't loud but faint and I almost didn't even hear it. I could feel its presence slowly withdrawing from my mind and it was terrifying.

It felt like an eternity before I saw the lights of the emergency drop off at Albany State Hospital. I jumped out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop and took off running towards the entrance. The receptionist looked flabbergasted as I entered the doors.

"My friend…., he's been shot in the arm… He's losing… too much blood," I said between gasping for air.

The receptionist reacted immediately, signalling to two paramedics near a stretcher. Hurriedly they ran over to me. "The blue Jeep," I gasped still unable to breathe normally. They nodded in unison and rushed out the doors. Within seconds they reappeared with Alger on the stretcher.

I watched as they pushed the stretcher down the hall. Alger's eyes fluttered half-open and for a split second it was as if we were back at the restaurant and I was still staring into his deep blue eyes. All I could do now was hope and wait.


	5. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I've been quite busy at school. I hope you enjoy it! More to come soon!**

* * *

><p>I'd been staring at the waiting room ceiling for over two hours, my mind unable to stop wondering through all the worst possible scenarios. I was the only one, apart from the receptionist, and the millions of empty chairs around me mimicked the loneliness I felt inside. Alger had filled that loneliness and without him it proved unbearable.<p>

I just wanted to know that he was alright, that the searing pain had stopped. It felt like a part of myself was still hurting with him and the wait was agonising.

I glanced at the large red clock it read: ten past five. It was still dark outside, but I knew the sun would rise soon and my parents would wake up and discover me gone. I wasn't sure what I was going to do next. My plan had been thrown out of the window, but I guess that I had been searching for spontaneity. So far, I had received more than I had bargained for.

The arrival of a doctor immediately pulled me from my thoughts and with every step she took in my direction, I felt my throat get tighter and tighter. She was tall and well over fifty, but she still had a spring in her step. She smiled warmly at me before she said, "I take it that you are Mr Slade's girlfriend?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer, but found myself nodding. My heart was beating at a million miles an hour.

"Great, then I have good news. He's suffered major blood loss but he is in a stable condition. The operation ran smoothly and his left shoulder should heal within a few weeks. Did you drive him here?" She came across very professional and I was relieved that Alger had been in good hands.

"Yes, an ambulance was on its way but I didn't think we had time to wait," I could feel relief flooding over me, like a cool summers breeze.

"Good thing you did, if he had arrived a few minutes later I fear the wound would have proved fatal," she said concerned.

Perks of my gift. "Can I see him?" I asked probably a bit too quickly.

I could see her debating it within herself before giving me a curt nod, "He is very weak though, so it is best to let him sleep."

"Thank you Doctor," I felt anxious as she led me down two narrow corridors before opening the door to a small room. She ushered me inside before closing the door behind me.

Alger lay motionless, the gentle rise and fall of his chest the only sign that he was still breathing. His face was still pale but his cheeks had regained some colour. I sat quietly in the chair next to him and couldn't resist checking how he was. I reached out and touched his hand, pain shot to my shoulder but it was considerably more subdued. I breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later feeling dizzy and weak. It took me awhile to take in my surroundings and recollect the events of last night. Alger seemed to have shifted slightly and I realised that my fingers were entwined with his. I sat up slowly, my eyes adjusting to the bright light shining in from the nearby window. I had no idea what the time was, but time felt irrelevant.<p>

I ran my fingers over Alger's cheek. The stab in my shoulder was almost unnoticeable. He must be feeling much better. I brushed a stray hair from his eyes and he stirred. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open taking in the room, before settling on me.

"Are you alright?" the words sounded groggy but I could see the genuine concern in his eyes.

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed," I laughed. I watched his lips part and a deep laugh escape them, but his eyes remained serious and I could see him concentrating, "How is your shoulder?"

He shifted and his face contorted ever so slightly, "Better, definitely better. "

"Good, keep resting, "

'I don't remember much of last night, but I uhmm... I heard..." he seemed lost for words, his eyebrows pulling together in thought, "I just want to try something."

There was a moment of silence and then, I heard it. _Do you hear me? _

I gulped and I could feel the shock consuming me again. I had thought it was a mistake, I couldn't possibly... He couldn't possibly be…

I focused on the connection, still unable to grasp what was going on, following the line of the link. _Yes._

His expression changed into a mix of confusion and disbelief. _I found you. I finally found you. _

He smiled and I felt his smile spreading across my own face as I whispered, "In the middle of the night in a deserted restaurant."

In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder where we were going to go next or how I would stay on the run, but I couldn't turn back now. I wouldn't.


End file.
